Demons
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: She can't ignore something that is painted on her skin. They are ugly, they are deep. They're the constant reminder of a life full of regrets.


Her back an untold story. Every scar a painful memory. All together consist of a past life. A life Vi is desperately trying to forget.

But she can't. Because every time she looks herself in the mirror, the first thing she notices is those deep marks on her body. A few are covered with tattoos. But the rest are exposed for her to see. She tries desperately to ignore them, to pretend like they do not exist. But you can't ignore something that is painted on your skin. They are ugly, they are deep. They're the constant reminder of a life full of regrets.

Regrets that keep up with her up to this day.

She believed that she would be redeemed when she joined the police force. That all of her past mistakes could be forgiven and forgotten. That her inner demons would finally leave her to live in peace. But the scars remained. It's where her demons hide, after all.

She could fight them no more. As long as those scars remained on her skin, she wouldn't forget. She couldn't forget. Instead of trying to heal them, she decided to hide them. At least that way no one else would be hurt too.

And so, she moved on with her life, trying to ignore their existence.

This life gained an entire new meaning when _she_ became a massive part of it. Vi couldn't tell at the beginning of their partnership that Caitlyn could play such a vital role in her miserable reality. She was like the moon into the darkness. Her darkness. And the fire the brunette sparkled inside her was impossible to extinguish.

But did Vi really want this fire to die out? Certainly not. And to achieve that, Caitlyn wouldn't know a thing about her scars and her past life. Yes, that did sounded like a plan.

But destiny never alignes with our purpose.

One terrible night when her demons prevail, her dreams are filled with horrific events that happened a couple of years ago. She wakes up panting with an unbearable pain laying on her chest, pain that makes breathing a struggle. She looks around furiously but there's no obvious threat. It's only Caitlyn laying next to her, and thankfully, she has no clue of what's going on. Vi stares at her in the darkness. How can a being look so gorgeous even while sleeping? And how could a monster like her lay next to her every single night? Signing, she slips out of the bed and goes straight to the bathroom were she can splash some water on her face. As she does, she looks at her reflection and notices the black bags that have started making their appearance under her eyes. Another restless week is on the way, she noted shaking her head. It happened from time to time, when depression hit her again and again.

It's certain that she won't get any more sleep despite the fact that it's still very early - maybe around four in the morning - and decides against returning to bed. She doesn't want to be a burden to Cait just because her inner demons want to have a party. No, she will have some fresh water and stay on the living room's couch. Sounds like a plan. After wiping her hands on a small white towel, she leaves the bathroom and switches off the lights before heading towards the kitchen.

She grabs a glass from the cupboard and fills it with cold water from the fridge before bringing it to her lips. It releases some of her stress. She drinks all of it and rests her back on the counter, still holding a tight grip around the glass. Her eyes lay onto the window; the sun hasn't risen yet and only the city lights illuminate the dark roads. Dark, just like her soul. Dangerous too.

She doesn't deserve any of this. This life, this happiness isn't for her. Caitlyn deserves better. Deserves someone who isn't haunted by her terrible past, filled with blood, dust and chemicals...

She can't even control it at this point. The images flash before her very own eyes uncontrollably; blood, twisted corpses by the chemicals, screams, pain.. She tightens the grip so much around the glass that it eventually shutters into her palm and she collapses crying like a baby. She can't take it anymore. She crushes to the wooden floor and curles up next to the broken pieces of the glass, alongside with the broken pieces of her soul. Her shirt has been pulled up and her back is exposed to the cold. She shivers slightly.

"Vi? Oh my God, what happened?"

Her voice is filled with concern as Caitlyn kneels down next to her. Her eyes travel up her back and she sees. She sees all of Vi's terrible past and her eyes grow wide. Vi tries to hide.

"Don't look. Please," she begs and Caitlyn instantly removes her eyes. She now focuses on helping Vi up and examines her injured palm.

"I'm going to get the aid kit," she says after a while. She tries to stand up but Vi's firm grip pulls her down instantly. The sheriff meets the tempest of Vi's eyes and instantly wraps her arms around her broken girlfriend. She will fix her up, she has to. She won't abandon her.

Later on, Vi sits on the bed, her palm patched but her back still exposed. She fills embarrassed. Not because Caitlyn hasn't seen said scars before - she has several times - but that's the first time she examines them. All other times she didn't ask, she didn't try to approach such a sensitive matter. But now she has to. She doesn't ask anything, though. The only thing she does is run her fingers over the marks then brush her lips over them. Every single one of them. Vi feels a shiver down her spine. When she's done, Caitlyn faces Vi and the sherrif's eyes for once betray her emotions fully.

"I love _you_ ," she whispers in the darkness before kissing Vi's lips. The enforcer inhales deeply. "I love every single part of you. Please, don't hide from me"

Vi chokes on her breath as feelings catch up with her. Caitlyn doesn't deserve this, she doesn't need to deal with that too. She has a city to protect. There's no time for a broken soul like Vi's.

"I..."

"Shh..." Caitlyn shushes her, placing a finger on her lips. "I'm here. You don't have to tell me anything. Just let me help you"

Vi nods and she doesn't say anything. She's too self-conscious about those scars but she let's Cait kiss them every night, warming her inside storm. The snow will slowly melt if Vi lets the sun shine. She's hesitant at first but eventually the sun is what prevails.

And demons do not like light so they'll probably find another dark corner to haunt.


End file.
